Foreplay
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan go undercover as Tony and Roxie. (Takes place after The Pinocchio in the Planter)
1. Chapter 1

(After The Pinocchio in the Planter)

Jenny1701 prompt (quite awhile ago): B&B go undercover as husband and wife. I hope this is what you wanted. This is where my muse decided to go.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Royal Diner, Booth glanced from his menu to his partner, "So, Bones, I have a favor to ask you and you have the right to say no; so, if it's no then it's no and that will be fine."

Brennan, sipped her coffee, placed her coffee cup down and frowned, "What's the favor?"

Placing his menu down, her partner smiled, "Well, you know I've been trying to track down Dean Reese for a week now and I just found out that the guy had plastic surgery before he came back to the states. I guess while he was hiding out in Canada he prettied himself up to make sure when he came back no one would recognize his ugly mug. Whatever identity he's using is pretty good, because no one can find him. We just know from an informer that he snuck back into the country last week and we need to find him before he starts killing again."

Interrupting Booth, Angela asked, "Isn't that the guy that robs Savings and Loans and always takes two hostages and kills one of them while he's escaping? That is one sick bastard. He just flips a coin and makes the hostages call heads or tails. The winner gets shot in the head."

Grimly, Booth responded, "Yeah that's the one. He disappeared into Canada six months ago and I figured we'd never see him again; but, we had an informer come forward and say that Reese found out his mother is dying and he came back to be near her. The only thing is we don't know what he looks like now. No one has seen Mrs. Reese have any unknown visitors but we figure her son may have found a way to visit her without our knowledge. I'm afraid once Reese's mother dies he'll take up his profession again. I need to find him before that happens."

Brennan, patiently waiting, saw Booth turn his attention back to her, "So anyway, you're fantastic when it comes to figuring out what people look like from their bones and stuff; so, I was hoping you'd go undercover with me. I have an idea where we can look for him; but, I need your help to find him. You up for it? Remember you can say no."

Excited, Brennan hugged her coffee cup with her hands, "You know I love to go undercover, Booth. I am definitely in. What will be our cover story?"

Smiling at the happiness exuding from his partner, Booth picked up his coffee cup and sipped some of the black brew, "You'll love it. We'll be Tony and Roxie. Only this time you won't be engaged to be engaged, you'll be my wife."

Laughing, Brennan leaned forward, "Oh, you know that is a very good idea. We were quite successful in Vegas. Why not be engaged though? Why does my marital status matter?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "We're going to go undercover as a newly rich couple. We're going to be staying at the Lansdowne Resort in Leesburg. Our informer says his cousin told him that Reese plays there at least three days a week. He plays other courses too, but not as often and the informant wasn't sure exactly which ones. Apparently Reese is a golf nut. I thought we'd check in and play golf during the day and look for him on the course. If not there then maybe we can spot him in the restaurant or the club or whatever. It might take a week or so; so if you don't have time just say so."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, I just have cold cases to work on. They can obviously wait. It's more important to stop Reese before he kills again. When do you want to go undercover?"

Interrupting the conversation, Angela asked, "Doesn't the informant know what the guy looks like?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Nah, our informant got his information from a cousin who use to date Reese before the guy turned into a psycho bank robber. His cousin talks to Reese by email but she hasn't actually seen him since he started to rob Savings and Loans. Apparently Reese still loves her and keeps in contact with her. Our informant wants Reese captured before he decides to hook back up with his ex-girlfriend. My informant is afraid for his cousin's life."

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Booth, the artist decided to probe a little deeper, "Why do you have to go as a married couple? I don't see why you can't just be a couple of friends golfing together."

Turning to stare at Angela, Booth frowned, "Sweets says that a married couple attracts less attention. We need to be able to golf and use the restaurant and the other facilities. If we're married, we'll look less suspicious and we'll fit in better with the people we're going to be around. Tony and Roxie need to be respectable so we don't generate a lot of talk. We want to spot Reese before he spots us. If we're married then they'll be less likely to gossip about us."

Turning back to Brennan, Booth smiled, "We can start tomorrow if you're available. Just pack a couple of bags. I'll provide the golf clubs and shoes. I've already made the reservation."

Surprised at Booth's planning asked, Angela laughed, "You've already made reservations? What if Brennan had said no?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "If Bones had said no then I would have asked Cam to go with me as Roxie."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Cam would make a terrible Roxie, Booth. She isn't a big fan of the old movies like I am. I am a much better Roxie plus I've been undercover with you before and I know how you operate."

Reaching out his hand, Booth patted Brennan's hand, "You sure are; but, if you couldn't do it I needed someone to help me and Cam was my next best bet."

Staring into his friendly face, Brennan smiled, "You are of course correct. Still, I am available. Do you wish me to meet you at the Hoover tomorrow?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah, I'll pick you up at your apartment around 8 or so tomorrow morning. Dress casually as a middle-class Roxie. We're rich but not old money so we don't flaunt our wealth. We also know the rules about how to treat people not like those stuck up bastards who think they're better than everyone else. We're going to be nice to the help since we were were recently working class."

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "Did we win the Lottery?"

Grinning, Booth squeezed her hand, "Yeah, we did. Good cover, huh?"

Smiling, Brennan stared at Booth's hand squeezing hers, "I think it's a great cover. There is a small problem with your plan though."

Puzzled, Booth frowned, "What's the problem?"

Glancing at Angela, Brennan explained, "I don't know how to play golf."

Winking at her, Booth squeezed her hand again, "Not a problem. That can fit in with our cover. I know how to play and I'll teach you while we're on the course. It will give us an excuse to go slow and let other players play through. You can study them better that way."

Angela, watching Booth squeeze Brennan's hand, felt a small thrill sweep up her spine. Hopeful that something might happen while they were undercover, Angela sighed with happiness.

Ooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Angela was sitting in Brennan's office, "Why do you think Booth needs you to search for that guy. Don't they have female FBI Agents?"

Looking up from her journal, Brennan frowned, "Yes, of course they do. Booth considers some of them to be great investigators. He just realizes that I am at the top of my field and he wants to use my expertise. I should be able to identify Reese by studying his bones. Unless he's drastically altered his underlying bone structure it should present little trouble for me to identify him."

Slyly, Angela wondered a lot, "I suppose you two are going to be staying in the same hotel room?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "How many married couples do you know that stay in separate hotel rooms?"

Laughing, Angela stood up and moved towards the doorway, "I think I'm a little jealous of you Brennan. You get to play dress up and go undercover like spies and get paid to do it. Your job can be so cool sometimes."

Smiling, Brennan nodded her head, "I know it is. I'm very lucky."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting?

A/N: This story is six chapters long (Or short depending upon your perspective).


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your interest in my story. I appreciate your reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Lansdowne Resort in Leesburg, Booth parked his 1966 Ford Mustang in the parking lot and turned to look at Brennan, "Okay, this is it. When we get out of this car you're Roxie and I'm Tony."

After checking her makeup in the mirror centered in the visor above her, Brennan flipped it back up, "Of course, Booth. I won't forget."

Winking at her, Booth smiled, "You look beautiful Bones. You'll knock them dead."

Pleased, Brennan returned his smile, "Yes, I know. So will you."

Amused, Booth opened the driver's side door and exited his car. Watching Brennan leave the passenger side, he looked around at the layout of the parking lot and the main entrance. "You know what to look for?"

A little annoyed, Brennan frowned, "Tony, I know exactly what I'm supposed to do, so stop worrying. If he's here, I'll find him."

Walking around the car, he placed his arm around her shoulders, "I know you will, Roxie. I know you will."

Oooooooooooooooo

The bellhop opening the door, allowed Booth and Brennan to enter the hotel room ahead of him. Pulling the cart containing their luggage, he entered the room behind them, pulled the cart into the attached bedroom, unloaded the bags and pulled the cart back into the living room, "My name is Bill White. If you need anything please feel free to ask for me at the front desk."

Handing Bill a thirty dollar tip, Booth smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, Bill. Thanks."

Pleased at the tip, Bill smiled, "I hope you enjoy your stay, Sir . . . Madam."

After they were alone, Booth looked around the room and whistled, "Caroline is going to have my hide if we don't catch Reese. This room isn't their most expensive one but it did cost a pretty penny."

Walking over to the window, Brennan flipped the curtain aside and looked at the view, "Don't worry Tony, I can always pay for the room."

Shaking his head, Booth protested, "No way. This is being paid for by the Justice Department. You are not paying for this room."

Her eyes on the grounds below, Brennan frowned, "It's just money, Booth . . . sorry, Tony."

Walking across the room, Booth stood next to Brennan, "Wow, nice view."

"Yes, I haven't had a vacation in a while." Letting the curtain drop, Brennan moved over to the bedroom, "I think this will do very nicely. Looking for Reese won't take up all of our time. I'm looking forward to you teaching me how to play golf."

Watching her enter the bedroom, Booth decided that he liked the dress she was wearing. The soft material of the dress molded to her body, allowed him to see her beautiful curves, "God you are so . . ."

"Booth, I don't think we talked about sleeping arrangements." Standing in the bedroom doorway, Brennan smiled, "Since we're supposed to be married, I presume we'll have to sleep in the same bed. The housekeepers would find it very suspicious if you slept on the couch."

Swallowing, Booth blew air between his lips, "Yeah, that's right. . . . Um . . . yeah."

Amused at her partner's discomfort, Brennan turned and walked into the bedroom.

Observing her leave the doorway, Booth sighed deeply and followed her into the room, "I know we've been dating for only a few weeks and I know we aren't ready for that next big step yet, so I don't want you to think that we . . . uh . . . you know, I'm going to be a complete gentleman the whole time we're here."

Opening one of her suitcases, Brennan started to transfer her clothes to one of the dressers, "We are dating, Booth. I think it's safe to say, we're more than partners now. You are my boyfriend, aren't you? We're dating and even though I think boyfriend and girlfriend are juvenile words, I don't think the English language has another word I can use to describe what we are to each other."

Sitting on the chair near the closet, Booth smiled, "Well yeah, you know I am, Bones. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend. That's good enough."

Placing her blouses in the top drawer, Brennan smiled, "If our relationship progresses while we're here then that will be a good thing, won't it?"

Smiling, Booth stood up and walked to where Brennan was standing. Placing his arms around her, Booth kissed her gently on the neck, "We'll play this by ear, Bones. No pressure from me. No pressure from you. We promised to take this whole thing slowly and I think we should still do that."

Turning in his arm, Brennan returned his kiss and smiled, "Alright. I promise not to assault you while you lay in bed next to me."

Chuckling, Booth stared into her sparkling blue eyes, "Thanks Bones. I appreciate that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Their golf bags propped up near them, Booth held a driver in his hand and showed Brennan how to hold the club. "Before we actually go out on the fairway I think we should have some lessons today. We can see how much you've picked up tomorrow when we go out for a round, Roxie."

Observing his stance and the way he held the club, she noted the way he turned his body when following through when hitting the ball. "It seems simple enough to me."

Chuckling, Booth reminded her, "It's not just the swing, Bones. You have to remember to keep your head down, your eyes on the ball, your grip firm but not too tight, hit the ball and follow through on the swing." Handing her the club, Booth smiled, "Let me see you swing the club a few times and then we'll work on whatever needs working on."

Pointing at the ground, "Aren't you going to give me a ball to hit?"

Rummaging through the golf bag, Booth pulled out a tee and a whiffle ball. Placing them on the ground before her, Booth smiled, "Let's not use a real ball yet." Standing back, Booth pointed at the ball, "Okay, Roxie, remember, eye on the ball and try to use a smooth even swing. In this case, don't worry about strength. That doesn't really help."

Standing before the ball, Brennan studied the ball and gripped her club.

Shaking his head, Booth stepped behind her and reached his arms around her to help move her hands on the club. "Your hands were too low. They need to be further up. . . Yes, lace your fingers, yes . . ." Kissing her behind the ear, Booth stepped away and to the side, "Okay, now swing at the ball and don't forget to follow through."

Her eyes firmly on the ball, Brennan swung at the ball and connected but failed to follow through the swing. Watching it sail a little off the tee and then plop down, Brennan frowned and turned to look at her boyfriend, "Okay, I hit the ball but it didn't go very far."

Taking the club from her, Booth swung at a make believe ball, "Follow through. You stopped when you hit the ball. You have to follow through."

Nodding her head, Brennan frown, "I see." Taking the club from Booth, Brennan walked over to where her plastic ball lay and brought it back to where Booth was standing.

An older couple, practicing on the nearby practice putting green, smiled and watched Booth move behind Brennan and help her practice her follow through. Steve, turning towards his wife and laughed, "Remember when I taught you how to play golf?"

Giggling, Gilda pushed her husband on the arm, "Oh, I remember, you were too busy kissing me to actually teach me anything useful. I had to take lessons from the pro-shop and you know it."

Watching Booth kiss Brennan behind the ear again, Steve sighed, "Yeah, but my way was more fun."

Ooooooooooooooo

Eating lunch in the club, Brennan tried to study each patron while not appearing to be too interested. Sipping her tea, she tried to appear to be interested in the paintings on the wall while she looked at every man in the restaurant. Booth, trying to be of help, pointed out various paintings and asked her to look at them so she could do a proper search.

Disappointed, Brennan shook her head and placed her glass down and spoke softly, "I don't see him."

Unconcerned, Booth sipped his coffee, "Eh, don't worry about it. We've only been here for a half day. . . . You did pretty good this morning, I think I'll show you how to putt this afternoon." Leaning forward, Booth spoke softly, "It's next to the first tee, so we can watch everyone that starts a round."

Picking up her fork, Brennan speared some asparagus, "Alright. . . I think I've mastered the swing I need to forward the ball down the fairway . . . fairway is the right word, isn't it?"

"Yep, that's right." Cutting up his grilled pork chop, Booth noticed two men enter the restaurant. Watching them move over to one of the tables, Booth shook his head, "Even I know neither of them is Reese, too short."

Casually looking over her shoulder, Brennan turned back towards Booth, "Yes, you are correct."

Leaning forward, Booth glanced at his partner's sweater and then back at her brilliant blue eyes, "I love that color on you, Roxie. It makes your eyes look bluer than they normally do."

Glancing down at her sweater, Brennan smiled, "Thank you."

Reaching his hand across the table, Booth placed his hand on her hand, "I dream about your eyes sometimes."

Lacing her fingers with his, Brennan chuckled, "I dream about you too, Tony."

Staring into each other's eyes, the happy couple weren't aware of the stares from the other patrons in the restaurant. More than one diner sighed and wished that they were in love like the beautiful couple sitting among them obviously were.

Oooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story. It's slow I know, but this is that kind of story. It will pick up. I hope you find it entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your very kind reviews. I appreciate them all.

A/N: I have a friend who bribed me to update this story today, so here you go? Next update will be next Tuesday (and not any sooner).

Nope, I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Flipping through the channels on the TV, Booth waited for Brennan to get ready for bed. A little nervous, he couldn't settle on any particular show so he kept flipping channels.

Brennan, aware that Booth wasn't really ready for their relationship to become more intimate, left the bathroom in sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Her feet covered in socks and bunny slippers, she felt that her attire should make her partner comfortable, at least she hoped so.

Their talk during the blizzard a few weeks ago had seemed to clear the air between them but she knew he still had some anger issues to deal with and she wished to help him resolve them. She'd been relieved when he'd told her that he wasn't angry with her and that he just needed to find some inner peace before he 'got back out there'. After his confession to her, she'd wanted to make him comfortable and to let him know that he wasn't the only one who had some internal soul searching to do, so she'd told him about her imperviousness. _When you and I met, I was an impervious substance, now I'm a strong substance. A time will come when you aren't angry anymore and I'm strong enough to risk losing the last of my imperviousness . . . maybe then, we could try to be together._

They'd burned papers with dates written on them, the dates representing when they thought they'd be ready to have a physical relationship. After a few days of awkwardness, they'd decided that they should start dating. Booth thought it might make them more comfortable if they started to move towards their goal slowly and dating a few times a week had seemed to help them become more confident that they would reach their goal sooner rather than later.

There was nothing physical about their relationship except for a few kisses and some touching and Brennan wanted to make sure that her partner was ready before they deepened their relationship. _I will not make any mistakes this time. When he's ready we'll move into the relationship we should have had. _

Watching Brennan enter the room, Booth smiled at her bedroom attire. Relieved that she wasn't wearing a sexy nightgown, he stood up and placed the remote on the coffee table, "I hope you didn't use up all of the hot water there Bones."

Glancing at the bathroom doorway, Brennan shook her head, "I don't see how I could use all of the hot water, Booth. This is a resort and I'm sure that . . ."

Passing her, Booth stopped, placed a hand on her waist and kissed her, "Kidding Bones. I was just kidding." Grabbing his kit from the dresser near the bathroom, Booth walked in to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After depositing his kit on the sink, Booth ran hot water in the tub, sat on the edge and watched the water swirl as the water slowly rose. As soon as the tub was filled, he turned off the water, stripped and stepped into the tub. Settling in the steaming water, he leaned back and tried to relax. _Bones has been such a good sport about all of my shit. I don't know how I got to be so lucky._Closing his eyes, he thought about the last few weeks. _She's so beautiful, it's so damn hard to keep my hands to myself. I just wish I knew if her imperviousness was gone. How the hell do I find out? The last thing I want to do is scare the shit of her and rush her when she's not ready._Groaning, Booth shook his head. _I cannot fuck this up. I have to be patient and I will be. I will not screw this up again._

Oooooooooooooooo

The faint ticking from the clock on the nightstand a source of major irritation, Booth turned over and pushed his pillow into a more comfortable shape. Resting his head on the fluffed up pillow he stared at the window across the room and listened to his partner's soft snoring. Smiling, Booth was tempted to turn over on to his side and watch her sleep. _Could she be more adorable if she tried?__ Bunny slippers? Who knew she had a whimsical side? _The curtains billowing from the faint breeze coming from the air conditioner unit below the window allowed Booth to see some of the darkened sky outside. The moon almost full, it partially bathed the room in a soft silvery light. Shifting on the bed, Booth tried to relax and get some sleep.

Awakened by the movement of the bed, Brennan turned to stare at the back of her partner's head. _Maybe I should ask him if he's alright. . . . No, if his back is bothering him, I'm sure he'd tell me._ Listening to his even breathing, she felt comfort in the fact that he was with her.

Thirsty, she moved quietly off of the mattress, put on her bunny slippers and stood up. Quietly, she moved across the room and out into the living room. Walking over to the small fridge, she removed a cold bottle of water, sat down on the nearby couch, opened the bottle and sipped her water.

Aware that Brennan had left the room, Booth rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Disgusted with his irritations, Booth rolled off the bed and stood up. Rubbing his back, he walked over to the window, flipped the curtain aside and stared at the stars above. Filled with a sense of peace, he finally turned and walked out into the living room.

Spying Brennan sitting on the couch holding a bottle of water, Booth flipped the switch on the lamp near the doorway and inquired, "Are you alright, Bones?"

Turning, Brennan smiled at her partner, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not sleepy."

Sitting on the couch next to her, Booth placed his hand on her knee, "Anything I can help you with?"

Placing the bottle of water on the coffee table, she shook her head, "No, not really. I have restless nights sometimes. If I was at home I'd work on my latest book or read a journal. Why are you up? I didn't wake you did I?"

Cocking his head to the side, Booth studied his partner. After a brief moment of silence, he confessed, "I'm a restless sleeper too. Sometimes I only get four or five hours of sleep. If I was home I'd watch TV or read something. I've been this way for years, so I guess it's a good idea that you know that now."

"Me too, I've been this way for years too." Giving him an odd look, she remarked, "I suppose it's a good thing we both are like that. I think it's very irritating to watch someone sleep most of the night knowing that you can't do it yourself. When I was living with Peter I found his habit of sleeping for eight straight hours to be very annoying."

Laughing, Booth squeezed her knee, "Right? I mean how do people do that? When Hannah went to sleep she'd sleep like a dead person. Seven or eight straight hours and she wouldn't move once, sometimes that just creeped me out."

Scrunching her nose, Brennan agreed, "That does sound creepy."

Sliding his hand up her thigh, he leaned towards her, "You know since we're both up and not sleepy, how'd you like to make out a little?"

Her eyes twinkling, Brennan grinned, "It would certainly be better than watching TV or reading a journal."

Kissing her, he let his lips linger near hers, "I know right?" Kissing her again, he enjoyed the softness of her lips against his. "You have the softest lips."

"Thank you." Their kisses turning more passionate, they both soon found themselves breathless. Separating, Brennan remarked, "It's getting late. Perhaps we should try to sleep again."

Staring at her swollen lips, Booth stood up, "Yeah, this is a lot of fun, but we have a job to do tomorrow." Taking her hands in his, he pulled her up, "Come on. I left a wake up call for seven. Let's try to at least get some rest."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The phone ringing, Booth became aware that Brennan was actually lying partially sprawled on top of him. Fumbling for the phone, he answered it, "Yeah?"

_This is your seven wake up call, Sir._

Clearing his throat, Booth croaked out, "Yeah, thanks." Ending the call, Booth replaced the receiver on the phone and rubbed Brennan's arm, "Hey, we need to get up."

Snuffling, Brennan clutched his t-shirt, "No, it's too early."

Chuckling, Booth pinched her arm.

Squealing, Brennan opened her eyes and released his shirt, "Hey, that wasn't very nice."

Laughing, Booth watched her as she moved to the other side of the bed, "I did say we needed to get up."

Moving off of the mattress, Brennan fumbled around for her slippers and put them on, "I hope that's not how you plan to wake me up every morning."

Amused, Booth rolled off of the bed and stretched his arms and then his back, "Well, I can think of other ways to wake you up, but for now that's the safest way." Moving around the bed, Booth walked over to the dresser to retrieve a pair of slacks, a shirt and socks, "You know that's a king size bed right?"

Entering the bathroom with a blouse, bra and a pair of slacks, Brennan stopped and looked at her boyfriend, "Yes, I know."

Sitting on the chair near the window, Booth informed her, "You are a bed hog."

Lifting her chin, Brennan replied, "Yes, I know." Entering the bathroom, she closed the door behind her.

Laughing, Booth removed his t-shirt and sweatpants and changed into his slacks and polo shirt. "She is just so adorable."

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

A/N: Just in case you missed it, I updated chapter 3 last Friday.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting in the dining room, Brennan surreptitiously observed the other patrons in the room, hoping to find Dean Reese among the diners. Her search futile, Brennan resumed eating. "Perhaps we will find him on the golf course today."

His coffee not as strong as he would like it, Booth sipped it and placed his cup down on the table before him. Rubbing his eyes, he agreed, "Yeah, that'd be nice." Flexing the muscles in his back, Booth tried to relax, "We're fine, Bones. We can give this about three more days. If we haven't seen him by then we'll go back to the District and try something else."

Watching his movements, Brennan frowned, "Would you like me to give you a massage? You seem to be stiff this morning. Well, stiffer than you normally are."

Tired, Booth shook his head, "No I'm fine. I think that bed may be a little too soft. Once we get moving I'll be okay."

Slicing her French toast, Brennan watched as Booth drowned his French toast in syrup. "I think you're right. I think the mattress may be too soft. In fact, it seemed overly soft to me."

Tearing his slice of bacon into pieces, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I think we both need a firmer bed." Popping the piece of pork into his mouth he chewed slowly and watched a couple enter the dining room. Motioning toward the couple, Booth swallowed, "Mm, new pair, they weren't here last night."

Dropping her napkin and then leaning over to pick it up, Brennan studied the man and straightened up, "It's not him."

Nodding his head, Booth sliced off a piece of his French toast, "Okay. Don't worry. We'll see what happens on the course today."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Standing behind her, the front of his body molded against her back, Booth placed his hands over her hands and showed her again what he meant by an easy swing of the club. Her perfume a little intoxicating, Booth realized that he wasn't moving.

Clearing his throat, he released her hands, stood back and chuckled, "Okay, swing at the ball."

A smile playing across her lips, Brennan smoothly swung her club and watched the ball as it connected with the head and quickly lofted in the air. Watching it sail down the fairway, she observed the ball veer into the edge of the woods on the right side of the fairway.

Reaching over and picking up his golf bag, Booth smiled, "That was a lot better, Bones . . . Roxie."

Disappointed, Brennan picked up her golf bag and pointed at the woods, "But the ball landed in the woods."

Placing his hand on her arm, Booth smiled, "It happens. Even the best golfers end up in the woods sometimes. Your ball went further than the last time and it didn't have as much slice. It was a good swing. I'm really impressed. You're learning fast."

"I am improving." Pleased, Brennan walked towards her ball, "I find this game to be quite interesting."

Stopping, Booth noticed the man they had been trailing on their round of golf was standing in the middle of the fairway and apparently waiting for them. Wary Booth caught up with Brennan and stopped her, "I don't know what's up so let's just see what this guy wants."

Studying the stranger, Brennan informed Booth, "That isn't Dean Reese."

"Alright." Moving faster, Booth approached the stranger while keeping himself between the man and his partner. As he approached, Booth called out, "Can I help you?"

His hands clasped before him, the man smiled, "My name is John Rogers. I was wondering if I could join you. I hate playing alone."

Placing his bag down, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at John, "We're kinda slow. My wife is learning how to play. We've already let four couples pass through this morning."

Shrugging his shoulders, John laughed, "And I let them play through too. I'm barely keeping up so you don't run into me so that should tell you how slow I'm playing. I retired this year and I'm still learning how to play this game. I'm pretty bad and not a lot of people will play with me."

Gazing at John, Booth asked his partner, "What do ya say Babe? You want to play with John here?"

Adjusting her sunglasses, Brennan smiled, "Sure Doll. Maybe you can teach both of us." Lifting her glass and winking at John, Brennan assured him, "My man is very good and I just started learning, so if you don't mind playing with a novice then I don't mind either."

Gravely, John gave a Brennan a slight bow, "I don't mind at all."

Amused at the courtliness, Booth nodded at John, "Okay then. My name is Tony and this here is my wife, Roxie."

Shaking their hands, John pointed towards the green, "I'm up on the green, I'll wait for you to get there and then we can continue as a group."

Watching John walk away, Booth moved closer to Brennan, "He looks familiar, but I swear I can't place him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan walked over to where her ball rested in the rough, "I don't recognize him either. Maybe he's a policeman or a fireman you've worked with in the past."

Approaching his own ball in the middle of the fairway, Booth muttered, "Maybe, maybe not."

Ooooooooooooooo

The fourteenth green coming up, Booth finally got John to remember to keep his eye on the ball and watched as the ball sailed down the center of the fairway towards the green, "Hey . . . nice shot John. Nice shot."

Clapping, Brennan laughed, "I gotta say, you ain't that bad, John. You hit that ball really good."

Cocky, John swaggered over to his golf bag and picked it up, "That was pretty good even if I do have to say so myself." Picking up the bag, John gushed, "I can't believe how much I've improved after just playing six holes with you Tony. You're a great teacher."

Waving his hand, Booth watched as Brennan stood in front of her ball. "You're not that bad. You just have a few things wrong with your swing, that's all." Moving closer to his partner, Booth called out to Brennan, "Hey, Roxie, let me help you there with that swing again. You almost got it but not really yet."

Waiting, Brennan placed her club head near the ball and allowed Booth to move close to her, letting him move his hands over hers, she heard him whisper in her ear, "Your hands are too high. Just lower them a little." Kissing her neck, Booth smiled, "You almost got it Babe."

Feeling goose bumps erupt on her arms, Brennan smiled, "You make it hard to concentrate, Tony."

Laughing, Booth stood back and urged her, "Okay, Babe, let it rip but not too hard."

Swinging at the ball, they all watched as it sailed right down the center of the fairway. Pleased, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and kissed her gently on the lips. "Brilliant, Babe, just brilliant."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I know."

Amused, John picked up his bag and walked down the fairway, "You two are a lot of fun I have to say."

Patting Brennan on the butt, Booth nodded his head, "Oh, we're definitely, fun."

Reaching out and slapping Booth's butt in return, Brennan laughed, "Definitely."

Ooooooooooooo

Sitting in the bar after their round of golf was complete, Booth sipped his beer while Brennan picked up a hand full of Chex Mix from the bowl resting on the table in front of her, "So John, how often do you play golf here?"

Swallowing his beer, John placed his glass on the table top, "I play at least three times a week. My wife died two years and my kids are grown, so I don't have a lot to do anymore. My middle daughter took over my business last year so I have time to play as much golf as I want to. My youngest has been trying to set me up on dates for the last two months but it's too soon. I'm still . . . . well it's too soon."

Sympathetic, Booth ran his index finger through the sweat on his glass, "I guess you've seen every one that plays here then?"

Shrugging his shoulders, John sipped his beer, "Probably not. They have a lot of people that stay here for vacation so I've seen my share of strangers. You looking for anyone?"

Cautiously, Booth replied, "Roxie's ex plays golf here. He can be a real asshole, so a little heads up if you see him would be nice. His name is Dean Reese but sometimes he uses fake names. He's kind of a nut. He's five feet ten, probably about 185 pounds or so. He has blond hair but he dyes it sometimes."

Sipping more of his beer, John replied, "I don't know him but I'll let you know if I run across him. Out of curiosity, why come here if you don't want to run into him?"

Placing her hand on John's arm, Brennan replied, "He told us we couldn't play at his golf course and no one is telling me what I can or cannot do. Tony agrees with me so we came here for our vacation. If we run into him then he'll just have to lump it if you know what I mean."

Smirking, John leaned back and stared at Brennan, "Oh, I know what you mean. I was a tough businessman. A lot of people considered me to be ruthless but as long as someone didn't try to screw me over I didn't have a problem with them. I never let anyone walk over me and that's a fact."

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your interest in my story. I appreciate the reviews and favorites very much.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Tired, Booth stared at the ceiling and tried to relax. Moving his shoulders to try to get more comfortable, he felt Brennan move on the bed, "Booth are you alright?"

Turning his head, Booth smiled in the semi-darkness, "Yeah, I'm just a little stiff."

Sitting up, Brennan placed her hand on his arm, "Would you like a massage? It might help."

Hesitating, Booth licked his bottom lip, "Um . . . I guess so, thanks."

Moving off of the bed, Brennan moved around the bed and stood next to Booth. "It might be easier if you lay on the floor."

A little wary, Booth rolled off the bed and walked over to the floor space between the bed and the bathroom. Lying on the carpeted floor he watched as Brennan knelt beside him.

Trying to assure him, Brennan smiled, "Remember, I've done this before and I won't hurt you. It's a lot safer that cracking your back."

Closing his eyes, Booth gravely replied, "Yeah, I remember. Cracking my back does scare me a little."

Placing her hands on Booth's right thigh, she moved her fingers expertly and firmly. "Booth, I'd like to ask you a question."

Opening one eye, Booth realized that Brennan was nervous, "Go ahead." Closing his eye, Booth tried to relax.

Her hands continued to move steadily on Booth's thigh as Brennan thought about her question. Anxiously, Brennan blurted out, "Are you still angry?"

Opening his eyes, Booth shook his head, "No. . . . Are you, uh. . . . are you rid of your imperviousness yet?"

Her hands still, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes."

Smiling, Booth's teeth gleamed in the semi-dark room, "You know, I've been wondering how I was going to find that out. That's not exactly a normal question you ask someone."

Moving her hands further up his thigh, Brennan continued her massage, "Why didn't you just ask? Its seems like a perfectly normal question to me."

Feeling her hands getting dangerously close to his junk, Booth reached for her hands and stopped them, "Because I didn't want to push you too fast."

Her hands captured in Booth's larger hands, Brennan gravely responded, "Now that you are no longer angry and I'm strong . . . would you like to consider moving our relationship towards a more intimate relationship? I'm ready if you are."

Cautiously, Booth nodded his head, "I think I'd like that very much." Releasing her hands, Booth smiled, "Your massages are pretty stimulating, Bones. I feel better already."

Moving her hands further up and over, Brennan smiled, "That's what I was counting on."

Capturing her hands again, Booth lowered his voice, "Would you like to move back onto the bed? Our first time shouldn't be on the floor."

Leaning forward and kissing him, Brennan smiled, "I'll try not to hurt your back, Booth."

Rising to his knees, Booth placed his hands on her arms and assured her, "My back is fine, Bones. I'm going to prove to you just how fine it is."

Ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the dining room, Booth and Brennan were enjoying breakfast when John Rogers joined them. Standing next to their table, John cheerily greeted them, "Hey, I came by early to see if I could golf with you two today. You really helped me out yesterday and I'd like to take advantage of that again if you don't mind."

A little disappointed that their privacy was being invaded, Booth leaned back and stared up at John, "Sure not a problem. Roxie and I have a 9:30 tee-time. Would you like to join us for breakfast? We have plenty of time."

Pulling the empty chair next to Booth away from the table, John sat down and motioned for the waiter, "Thanks. I ate breakfast at home, but I'll have some coffee while you eat."

Spooning up some fruit, Brennan smiled and asked, "Are you sure you want to golf with us? You're a lot better than I am. You could probably find someone else better to play with."

After placing his order with the waiter, John turned his attention towards Brennan, "And give up letting Tony help me out, no way? I really did improve yesterday and I want to see if Tony can help me out further."

Cutting up his omelet, Booth absently looked around the room at the other patrons, "Sure, glad I can be of help to you."

Leaning towards Booth, John asked quietly, "Looking for Roxie's ex?"

Not finding anyone new in the room, Booth turned his gaze towards John, "Yeah, I don't want to be blindsided if you know what I mean."

Leaning back on his chair while the waiter placed the cup of coffee on the table in front of him, John blithely replied, "Oh yeah, I totally understand." Sipping his coffee, John inhaled the aroma and sighed, "Oh that's good. . . . So Tony what do you do for a living?"

Swallowing his bite of egg, Booth replied, "Oh well, me and Roxie won the Lottery and I quit my job. We're going to spend a little time getting to know each other again and then I'll look around for something to do. Maybe I'll go back to school and become one of them you know paralegals. That seems kind of interesting or maybe I'll go to business school."

Picking up his cup, John asked, "So you don't want to retire?"

Shaking his head, Booth smirked, "What are you kidding me? I'm too young to sit on my ass. Besides Roxie said she didn't want me under foot just because we have dough now. Maybe I'll open up a business or . . . I know, maybe I could get a job as a golf pro and teach people how to golf. The pay wouldn't matter and I'd get to do something I'd like to do."

Placing her spoon down, Brennan picked up her glass of juice, "Oh that sounds like a good idea although I don't want you teaching women like you teach me, Tony, if you know what I mean."

"Seriously?" Booth shook his head, "Baby, you know I won't do that. The lessons I give you are just for you. I don't have to teach no one like that. I just like to, you know, give you the personal touch."

Showing signs of irritation, Brennan sipped her juice and placed the glass back on the table, "Just as long as your personal touch doesn't touch anyone else."

Amused at the sound of jealousy in Brennan's voice, Booth leaned towards Brennan, "Hey, I only got eyes for you, Babe, just you."

Trying not to laugh at the pair, John sipped his coffee and placed his cup down, "So how long have you two been married?"

Holding up her hand and flashing her ring, Brennan informed him, "We're what you call newlyweds but we've been together forever ain't that right Tony?"

Flashing her a grin, Booth replied, "Not long enough, Babe, not long enough."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Putting on the tenth green, Booth became aware that someone was approaching him just as he putted. Annoyed, he growled, "Ain't you got sense, Bub? When someone is putting you don't bother them."

Sneering, the stranger looked Booth over and then at his companions and bowed slightly, "Sorry old man. I just wanted to know if I can play through. You're holding me up. I'd like to get 18 holes in today and I don't think that will happen if I have to follow you. You people are too slow."

Picking up his ball out of the cup, Booth replied, "Go ahead, God forbid we should hold you back or anything."

Moving over to where Brennan and John were standing, Booth glared at the retreating figure, "The asshole wants to play through so we'll let him. If we don't he might get nasty and hit us with a ball or something."

Agreeing to Booth's plan, they all moved over to a bench placed near the eleventh tee and sat down to wait for the stranger to putt and then tee off.

Studying the man as he chipped up on to the green and then putted, Brennan leaned forward on the bench and watched him closely. Once he finished putting and approached the eleventh tee, Brennan stood up and walked over towards the rude stranger, "Hey, do you mind if I watch? Tony is giving me lessons but I don't think it would hurt to see someone else's style if you know what I mean."

Leering at her, the man looked her up and down, "Do what ever you want?"

Studying his face very closely as he teed off, Brennan turned and walked back towards the bench as the man completed his swing. Trying to be nonchalant in front of John, Brennan spoke quietly to Booth, "That man is Dean Reese, Booth."

Pulling his gun from his golf bag, Booth approached Dean and pointed his gun at the wanted felon, "Dean Reese, you're under arrest for multiple counts of murder, kidnapping, armed robbery and several other charges we'll go over later."

Aware that John was walking rapidly past him, Booth cautioned him, "John stay out of this. This is FBI business."

Using a gun he'd pulled from his golf bag, John aimed his gun at Dean and pulled the trigger.

oooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story? Interesting?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Swinging his gun towards John, Booth shouted, "Drop the gun! Drop it now!"

Leaning over very slowly, John placed the gun down on the ground, stood up slowly and raised his hands above his head, "It's alright. I've done what I needed to do and it's over. I plan to cooperate with you."

"Bones, check on Reese, but be careful." Holding his gun on John, Booth glanced at Brennan while she squatted next to Reese. Worried, he tried to keep an eye on her while keeping John in his sight too.

Placing her hand on the prone man, Brennan felt for his pulse. Not finding one, she leaned over and tried to see where John had shot the murderer. "Booth . . . . he's dead."

His gaze firmly on John, Booth asked, "Why, why did you shoot him?"

His eyes now on the dead man, John explained, "He murdered my wife. I despaired that he'd ever be caught when he disappeared into Canada. I hired several detectives and they've been looking for him for two years. One of them got a tip from someone in the Bureau that Reese was back in the States but he'd altered his appearance. The tipster said he was in this area of the country because of his mother and that it was known that he played golf so I decided to play golf here and see if I could find him. It was a long shot, but I hoped that luck was on my side. Turns out it was."

Turning his gaze back towards Booth, John smiled grimly, "I couldn't find him and I wasn't sure how to do it until my detective told me that the FBI was sending an agent under cover here with some kind of specialist to see if they . . . you could find him. I knew it was you as soon as I saw you here. You were one of the agents that handled my wife's case. We met once but I didn't say anything to you. I was too . . . I was so sick when the agent with you told me that my wife was dead. You tried to interview me for a few minutes but I just was so sick . . . anyway, you never saw me again and I was counting on that. I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me. I figured if I stuck close to you and you found Reese then I could get my revenge. . . . My life ended when that scum killed my poor innocent wife and so I decided to make sure he paid for killing Jane. I did and now I know I'm going to pay for what I did and I don't care."

Shaking his head, Booth informed John of his rights, cuffed him to the bench and waited for the police to arrive.

While John was explaining his motive to Booth, Brennan called the police and the FBI to inform them about the murder of a wanted murderer on the golf course.

Ooooooooooo

Sitting in their hotel room, Booth watched as Brennan packed her bag, "So, Bones, that didn't work out exactly like I planned it to, but . . . you did a good job. I wanted you to know that. You did a really good job."

Zipping her bag, Brennan carried it over to the door and placed it on the floor with the other bags, "I was confident I'd be able to identify Reese once I saw him."

Clearing his throat, Booth stood up and walked over to the window and parted the curtains, "This is a nice place. Maybe we can come back sometime as just us. You're a quick learner and I think you could be a good golfer if you practiced a little."

Walking over to the window, Brennan stood next to Booth and smiled at him, "You're a very good teacher, Booth. You're very patient."

Dropping the curtain, Booth smiled at his partner, "To tell you the truth, I don't have a lot of patience when it comes to teaching anyone how to play sports. You and Parker are the only ones that don't bug the hell out of me. You're a quick learner and I don't have to keep telling you stuff over and over again. If you want more lessons, I wouldn't mind giving them to you. You picked up bowling pretty fast."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan cautiously brought up a topic she thought of importance, "I just want to make sure about something Booth. Last night . . . we were Booth and Brennan not Tony and Roxie . . . that's right isn't it?"

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "You mean last night when we made love? Bones that was us . . . just us. I wasn't pretending . . . uh, you weren't pretending were you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan let a faint smile play on her lips, "No Booth. I wasn't pretending."

Pulling her into his arms, Booth kissed her. Her response immediate, they both found that they were kissing each other with almost wild abandon. Finally breaking apart, Booth inhaled and laughed, "This is real Bones . . . last night . . . right now, this is real. It's our time."

Leaning against him, Brennan sighed, "We'll have to tell someone eventually."

Holding her against his chest, Booth sighed, "I know. I know we will but right now we don't have to. We can keep it a secret for awhile and not worry about anyone interfering with us. You know that's going to happen. Everyone has an opinion and they're going to want to share it with us."

Her arms around his chest, Brennan frowned, "I know."

Rubbing her back in small circles, Booth sighed, "We're doing the right thing, Bones. We're ready and we're doing the right thing."

Leaning up and kissing him, Brennan smiled, "We crossed the line last night. I don't want to go back."

Returning her kiss, Booth smiled tenderly at her, "That damn line is gone, Bones. I love you and there is no way I'm taking a step back. You and I are finally together and God help anyone that tries to get between us."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Driving back to D.C., Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at the road, "Hey, I know one thing we need to do right away. We need to tell Parker and Pops about us. We can't keep this a secret from them."

Turning to face her partner, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, they deserve to know. . . How do you think Parker will react to our new relationship? I know he didn't like it when Hannah moved in with you and I don't want to upset him."

Surprised, Booth stared at Brennan until he realized that the car was veering too much to the center line. Jerking his gaze back at the road, Booth assured her, "Bones, Parker loves you. That thing with Hannah, she and kids don't get along very well and . . . Are you sure that Parker didn't like Hannah? He told me he liked her."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan informed him, "He told me that Hannah didn't really like him and he didn't really like her. I think Hannah was too uncomfortable around Parker and he picked up on it. He probably told you he liked Hannah so that your feelings wouldn't be hurt."

Exhaling deeply, Booth stared straight ahead, "I don't know why I didn't see that . . . Maybe I didn't want to see it. What a dumb ass." After driving for awhile in silence, Booth spoke, "Look Bones, Parker loves you. He's loved you for a long time and I know you like him a lot. Parker actually adores you and he thinks you're cool. This isn't going to be a problem. You'll see. . . . In fact, I have an idea. Let's stop by Rebecca's and tell him when we get back."

"I think that would be a good idea, Booth." Turning to stare out of the passenger side window, Brennan cleared her throat, "It would probably be better if we know now than later that he hates the idea of me in a relationship with you."

Worried, Booth reached out and place his hand on her knee, "Bones, I love you please don't worry about Parker. I know him and I know he loves you. You'll see."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on the door of Rebecca Stinson's house, Booth nervously looked at Brennan, "Hey, this is going to be okay, you'll see."

Equally nervous, Brennan tried to smile and failed.

The door opening, Booth smiled at his son, "Hey Parker, Bones and I came by to talk to you."

Glad to see his father, Parker stepped closer to him and hugged him, "I'm glad to see you, Dad." Releasing him, Parker leaned around his father, "Hey Bones."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Hey Parker."

Rebecca arriving at the door, appeared to be puzzled, "Seeley is something wrong? Is everything okay?"

Shaking his head, Booth grinned, "No nothing is wrong, actually everything is fine. I came by to tell Parker something important."

Her hands on her son's shoulders, Rebecca frowned, "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, thanks." Entering the house, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and they followed Rebecca and his son into the living room, "Bones and I came by to let Parker and you know that we're in a relationship now."

Stunned, Rebecca stared at the couple. Parker, a little confused, asked, "Does that mean Bones is your girlfriend now?"

Nodding his head, Booth held up his hand that was clasped with Brennan's hand, "That's exactly what it means."

A grin spreading out on his face, Parker ran towards the couple and threw his arms around Brennan, "Oh boy, I was hoping this would happen when Hannah went away."

Relieved, Brennan placed her free hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're happy."

Releasing her, Parker hugged his father, "Boy am I."

Placing his hands on Parker's shoulders, Booth grinned at his girlfriend, "Bones and I are family now and well, I guess that means that she's part of your family now too, Parker."

A smile finally appearing on Rebecca's lips, she remarked, "It's about time, Seeley. I really didn't think you two would ever get your act together. I'm glad you finally did."

Beaming at his ex, Booth's eye twinkled, "I'm a slow learner when it comes to some things but I eventually learn what I need to know."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan assured him, "I'll be able to help you with that problem in the future, Booth. I'm an excellent teacher."

Laughing, Booth placed his arm around her waist, "I'm all yours Bones. Teach away."

oooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think of my story.


End file.
